Fallen Friends
by Shii.But.DeAdLii
Summary: Entering Heaven part I.After Sakura and Deidara died together, they find themselves in a place they've never been before.Now it changes from horror and tradegy to a whole lot of funnies.Suck at Summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Nothing to say right now besides this is going to be short and...Enjoy!!!

SXDXSXDXSXDXS

Sakura's POV

I entered my house bruised and tied.-sigh-I just came back from training with Tsunade-sama from the training grounds.

**It took alot of chakra to defeat her right Saku-chan??? Inner Sakura asked**

_Yeah it did... Have you ever wondered why it has been so quiet in Konoha for a while?_

**No.Why did you ask me that hmmm???**

_Because something doesn't seem right..._

**O-well, I'm gonna hit the haysack now.G-night Saku-chan!**

_G-night Inner-chan!_

With that Inner Sakura went into the back of my mind and went to bed leaving me alone for 9 hours.I went into my kitchen before grabbing a baggie filled with cherries and going to the bathroom to take a shower.After the shower I went into my room to grab some cloths before heading out again with the cherries in the baggie.I locked my door before going towards the path that was known to be crowded everyday with people and bright pink cherry blossoms, but today it wasn't crowded.I heard piercing scream coming from my right.I changed my direction towards the scream and sprinted towards it.When I arrived the scream had stopped.My heart skipped a thump.In front of me was a black cloaked figure with red clouds imprinted on it.Around the cloaked figure were the dead bodies of innocent people.I just stared in horror and shock.

"Isn't it beautiful,yeah?"asked the cloaked figure.Sakura head snapped towards him.The figure turned around and I finally saw who it was.

"D-D-Deidara?" I stuttered in shock.

"Seems like you remember me,yeah," he said with a smirk.He stared at me with sharp eyes.He took a step foreward.

"What do you want from me!" I cried as I took out a kunai then getting into a fighting pasition.

"You already know,yeah," he said with a smile.My eyes widened.

_Flashback_

_"D-Danna!!!" cried Deidara.In front of him was his dead Sasori-danna.He started crying.He heard a sound behind him._

_"You," he hissed before turning around. "You killed Danna," he yelled.Right infront of him 9 feet away was Sakura._

_" I had to," she screamed while taking out a kunai. "I had to," she whispered._

_"No you didn't, yeah," he roared as he ran up to Sakura and punched her straight into the face before kicking her in the guts.Sakura cried out in pain as she dropped her kunai and flew back 4 yards away from him,bumping into a tree head first.Sakura curlled up and started to cry.Her head and mouth had started bleeding fresh blood because of the impact._

_"You didn't have to kill him!" he roared as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. "You didn't have to," he repeated as he bended down and grabbed her neck before standing up again.Sakura's legs danggled underneath her.She gasped for air as she started scratching at his hand. " You chose to kill him," he whispered._

_"Sakura!!!" Deidara's head snapped to where the sound came from.It must be her friends, yeah, he thought before dropping her limp body to the ground and taking a step back._

_" I'll be back for revenge,yeah,"he hissed before making a clay bird 2x the size of him.He hopped on to it before taking off._

_End of Flashback._

Normal POV

Sakura gasped before looking at the dead bodies of Konoha's people.She felt a tear fell from her eyes to her cheek.Part of the dead people were Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Shino,Hinata,Neji,Tenten,Lee,Kakashi, and...and- "Naruto," she whispered.She started crying.

"See,yeah.This is how it feels like to lose someone so dearly,so important to you," Deidara said with a evil smile.Sakura then charged at him.Deidara saw that she wanted to fight, but then dodged her attack.

"Do you wan't to join your'e friends,yeah?" he asked before reaching into his clay bag and grabbing a chunk of clay. " I know that I wan't to join my Danna,yeah." Sakura just stared at him before looking down and dropping the kunai.Sakura then looked up before nodding slowly. "Good, yeah,"he said.

"Come here," he ordered here.Sakura then started walking towards him.When she was 4 inches away from him, she looked into his eyes.They weren't the same I'll-kill-you eyes but the I'll-help-you eyes.His hand started munching on the clay before spitting it out in air.He caught it before it had hit the ground.

"I always wanted to be hugged, yeah," he whispered. "Nobody has never hugged me.Not even my parents."

"I always wanted to be hugged to," Sakura whispered before she stepped forward and hugged him.Deidara eyes had widened.He then gave a smile smile before putting his free arm around her.

"Thank you, yeah," he whispered.Sakura eyes widened before closing it shut.A single tear ran down both of there cheeks.They tightened there hug.Then, in the rest of Konoha, you would be able to see a huge explosion before.After 10 minutes later.Anbu arrived at the spot of the explosion.

"What has happened here?" one of the Anbu whispered before looking up at the sky.He gasped.All the other Anbu looked up at the sky before gasping to.In the sky was a red cloud and black hovering over it.But that wasn't all they saw.They saw a blonde and pink blur over the black part, and all together it looked like a blonde haired and pink haired person were hugging each other with the Akatsuki cloak covering them.

SXDXSXDXSXD

Hope you enjoyed it.A slight SakuxDei.

AB out


	2. Preview for Entering Heaven:Part I

**Hello Ab talking!**

**Just giving you a heads up for **_**Part II of Fallen Friends**_

_Here's some lines that are gonna be in it._

_"groan...Where am I???"_

_"You're in heaven."_

_"What!"_

_"Sasori-danna?"_

_"Ino! ZOMFG"_

_"O.o"_

_"Is that Hidan and Kakuzu, yeah???"_


	3. Entering Heaven: Part I

XD I'm so so so so so so Sorry that it took me a long time to update a chapter.I typed what I was doing during the long non-updatingniss.

_"Blah" means thoughts_

**"Blah" means inner or other one**

"Blah" means talking or story

Enjoy

----

Sakura opened her eyes._Where am I?_, she thought as she looked around.She was on the floor...Or that was what she thought.The floor was soft and... white...and fluffy.Sakura sighed as she sat up.She looked around before spotting a blonde-headed figure.She squinted at it._Who is that?What is that?_, she thought.Sakura crawled to the blonde thing before poking it.The blonde thing groaned.Sakura yelped as the blonde thing reached out at her face with an arm and brush against her cheek.She blushed.

"Uh-ummm...Hello?" she said looking at the blonde thing for a response.She couldn't tell if it was human because all she saw was a head-like thing stinking out of the fluffy white stuff.The blonde head thing moved.It then looked up at her.Sakura reached her hand out to it before brushing the blonde stuff away.She saw a face looking at her as she finished searching underneath the blonde "stuff" which was actually hair.Sakura gasped as she saw a blue eye staring at her.There was a scope on its right eye as she examined the face like thing._What is it???_** G-morning Saku-chan!**, chirped a cheerful voice in Sakura's head._Hi Inner-chan._**How's is goin'? Wait where are we???**_Dunno._**WHAT!!! I've been asleep for atleast 9 or 5 hours and you don't know where we are?!?!?**_...Yeah_**...Crap.**_What???_** Sakura!!! What did you do to us to get us killed?!?!? We ARE in HEAVEN!!!**_ Sweet! If you know where we are do you know what that thing is_,Sakura asked as she stared at the scope and eye.Inner Sakura sweat dropped.**That's a human being Sakura.**_OHHHHHH...Must be Deidara then..._**Who?**_ No one!_ Sakura then pushed inner Sakura to the back of her mind.Sakura sighed as the human being that might be Deidara sat there staring at her.She poked it him/her in the eye.

"OWWW!!!! That HURRRTTTT...yeah," said a male voice as the eye Sakura poked closed tightly.Sakura cocked her head.

"Deidara?" Sakura said as a the hand that had reached out started rubbing the eye she poked.

"What, yeah?" said the now identified blonde.

"Guess what?"

"...What, yeah?"

"We are in...Heaven," Sakura said with a small smile.Deidara just stared at her since he had just finished rubbing his eye.He looked around before saying-

"Why am I here, yeah? Aren't I suppose to be wit' the Devil,yeah?" Deidara asked panicking.Sakura sighed before hitting his head to get his attention.Deidara stopped before staring at her.

"Will you shut up?"Sakura asked him.Deidara was about to reply until he saw someone right behind Sakura.Since Deidara was still stuck in the...clouds his jaw dropped atleast 1 foot under the clouds.His eyes widened and it looked like he was missing both of his pupils.

"What?"Sakura asked as Deidara started gaping.Sakura then noticed a shadow looming over her.She frozed in her kneeling position.Deidara had stopped gaping and he finally had the sense to talk.

"Sasori-Danna?"

-------------

Sorry it took a long time to write a chapter.I was actually trying to finish the whole story before updating all of the chapters.Once again SORRY!!!


	4. Kakuzu and Hidan

Thank's to the following people who have reveiwed for this story:

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona**

**Lover Of Animes**

**Leana Mee**

**Deidaraluver2o**

**Bishounen-Jump**

Enjoy!

---

"Sasori-Danna?" Deidara repeated.Sasori was hovering over Sakura staring down on both of them.He smiled.

"Welcome to Heaven," Sasori said with a bored tone.He was finally happy to see Deidara and his...now friend or somethin'.Sakura turned around to see him.He stared at Sakura who just gave him a I-am-confused-and-jacked-up face.Sasori chuckled.Deidara shook his head before trying to wriggle out of the hole he was stuck in.

"Uhhmm...A little help,yeah?" Deidara said, ending Sakura and Sasori's staring contest.Sakura grabbed Deidara's arm while Sasori, who didn't know what to grab, just grabbed Deidara's pony tail.Deidara's eyes widened.

"On the count of 3," Sasori said.

"Wa-"Deidara was interrupted as Sasori said 1.

"Wait n-"

"2"

"Oh-no-no-no-no-no don-"

"3!" Sakura and Sasori had started pulling and yanking while Deidara gave off a girlish scream.It was able to be heard probably like... 1mile away.

-1 mile away: North

Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing about if they were dead or alive.

"I'm telling you you dumb,stitched up freak!!! You are DEAD and I AM ALIVE BECAUSE I AM IMMORTAL!!!!" Hidan roared.

"I KNOW that I AM DEAD, BUT I AM TELLING YOU THAT I AM A GHOST WALKING ON THE PLANET I WAS BORN ON!!!" Kakuzu roared back.When Hidan was about to curse Kakuzu out, a girlish scream interrupted him.Kakuzu and Hidan stared at each other with a what-the-devil-was-that face.After the scream was finished Kakuzu had grabbed Hidan's arm before running towards the scream.Hidan had started sending a bunch of cuss-words at him for being so curious of things.

-With Deidara,Sakura, and Sasori

Sakura and Sasori had just finished yanking Deidara out of the ground.Their ears were aching because of the Great-Allmighty-Scream-Of-Doom.Deidara was on the ground sulking because of the loss of atleast 2 of his hair.Sakura and Sasori sweat dropped.

"It wasn't that much hair ya know," Sakura said trying to cheer her girlish-blonde friend up.Sasori was to busy trying to get the blonde hair off of his fingers.Foot steps cought Sasori's attention as he finished removing the blonde hair from his fingures.Sakura and Deidara noticed the footsteps to and turned around to see the intruders.Deidara eyes widened...again.

"Is that Hidan and Kakuzu,yeah???" Deidara asked while 2 figures approached them.Hidan and Kakuzu walked towards them with grins og happiness...until they saw Sakura who just sat there staring at them._Greeaaaattt...More missin'-nins_, Sakura thought as Sasori and Deidara explained why she was there with them.Kakuzu just nodded before walking up to Sakura and holding out his hand.Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"My name is Kakuzu.Yours is..."Kakuzu waited for her to shake his hand and say her name.He was about to take his hand back until Sakura grabbed it and shook it.

"Mines is Sakura, Haruno Sakura," Sakura said with a small smile.Kakuzu nodded before letting go of her hand.Hidan just stared at Sakura.Sakura stared back.

"It seems like they are having a staring contest,Yeah.

Seems like neither of them are winning and both are trying to defeat each other.

Oh what's this? Sakura has been able to take the lead of the contest, but the question is

WHO will WIN the contest and WHO will LOSE the contest?!? This is major I tell you

MAJORNE-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Both Sakura and Hidan roared at Deidara who was grinning wildly.

"Ok,yeah!"Deidara chirped.Hidan just huffed.

"My name is Hidan,"Hidan said to Sakura.

"Hello Hidan, My name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura replied.

"Ok since we are finish introducing everyone...Let's figure out were we are," said Sasori who was dieing of boredom.Everyone looked around.

"...So???"Sakura said not knowing were they were at.Sasori shook his head.

"No, yeah,"Deidara said.

"Hmmm...this place looks familiar," mumbled Kakuzu as he crossed went into his thinking form, which was squinting at the sky.Hidan sighed impatiently.

"You dumb stitched up money lover!!! This is the place you died and I was buried underground atleast 1 year ago," Hidan said.Kakuzu blinked before dropping his thinking position.Sasori,Deidara, and Sakura blinked.

"Why are we here then?" Sakura asked, referring to Deidara,Sasori, and herself."We didn't die here."

"She does have a point," grumbled Kakuzu as he tapped his chin with his finger.

"Oh-well yeah! Just be happy that we are together,yeah!!!" Deidara chirped with happiness.The others mumbled in agreement.

"...Sooo what should we do now?" asked Hidan.The others just shrugged.

----

Well here's another chappie!!! If you want some of your ideas in some of the chapters, just tell me!!!

R&R plz


	5. Slapping and Friends

Sorry it took a while to update people! A special thanks to** Roxie-san** for reveiwing.

Enjoy!

----

Since the group didn't know where to go, they just decided to walk around out of boredom.Sakura blinked.

"Hey, wasn't there white,fluffy stuff on the ground?" Sakura asked.Kakuzu and Hidan didn't know what she was talking about so Deidara answered her.

"I think that was just fog or something,yeah," he replied.Sakura just nodded while Kakuz kept kicking rocks at Hidan who was now headless.

"Why'd you do that,man!" He roared at Kakuzu as his body tried to find him."Left,right, now go straight,good, now pick me up!" He commanded his body who couldn't really listen or see were to go.So it just got down on its knees and started looking for its head A.K.A Commander Hidan.Kakuzu had stopped throwing roocks at him and laughed as Hidan's body tried putting a rock in the place where the neck was supposed to be located.Sasori just stared with boredom, Deidara had just joined Kakuzu, and Sakura was...nowhere to be seen.This stopped their actions as they started looking for Sakura and calling her name while Hidan's body still looked its head.Hidan was getting really impatient now, so he just started throwing words at his body as it tripped over a rock and fell down infront of him.

"Where is she,yeah?" Deidara asked sadly missing the pink-haired girl.The others just shrugged as Hidan's body started attaching Hidan's head onto its body.

-With Sakura

"God where am I?!?!?!" Sakura screamed.She was walking and talking to Inner-Sakura about different stuff,and, since she wasn't paying attention to wee she was going, was now lost without any commpany except Inner-Sakura who was bored to death.**Hey Sakura-chan! Who's that???**, Inner-Sakura screamed/asked getting Sakura's attention.Sakura looked around until she spotted something blonde._Is that Deidara?_, she thought as she ran towards the blonde.Her eyes widened.

"Ino! ZOMFG!" Sakura yelled at the blonde who was Ino.She was with Naruto,Shino,Hinata,Neji,Tenten,Shikamaru,Chouji,Lee, and...and...

"KIBA! What the crap are you doing here!?!?!" Sakura yelled as she spotted Kiba who was confused of why he was here.Everybody turned to Sakura who just got to them.

"Saku-Chan! It's been so long since I saw my little o' baby!" Ino said as she pinched Sakura's cheek like a mother.This made Inner-Sakura sweatdrop.

"Hi,Sakura-Chan," Everybody else said/yelled (Hinata had stuttered though).Then everybody stared at Kiba with a Tell-Us face.Kiba gave off a nervous laugh before starting-

"Well you see, me and Akamaru had smelt fresh blood so we decide to go check it out.When I was almost there there was a HUGE explosion that killed me and Akamaru! Right Buddy?" All of a sudden they heard a bark as Akamaru came into sight with an arm.When he was close enough he dropped it.**Hey Saku-chan! Isn't that Skeleton Boy's arm...AKA HIDAN**, Inner-Sakura asked.Sakura nodded innerly.

"Hey I know who's arm this is," Shikamaru said as he picked it up.Everybody nodded saying 'It belongs to Hidan'.

"Guess they are here to," Shino said as a bug crawled over his face.This made Ino shudder.

"Oie, let's go find them and Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's arm and Sakura's arm before running towards the way Sakura came from.Everybody else followed right behind him.

-With Kakashi

Kakashi was reading his book that had somehow ended up with his dead body.He was walking towards nowhere reading until he heard voices.He had then put the book in his vest pocket before walking towards the voices.

"I miss her, yeah."

"You barely knew her."

"So,yeah?"

"Will you two shut up somebody is here." Kakashi's eyes widened._Akatsuki_, he thought as he slowly approached them.

"Hey I know you!" Hidan screamed as he pointed his finger at Kakashi who just nodded.

"Yo!" Kakashi said to all of them...Dead Silence...DEAD SILENCE...

"What?" Kakashi asked confused.

"You're the enemy,yeah! And you're the one who chopped off my arm,yeah," Deidara said staring at Kakashi before walking up to him and...Giving him a BIG Kiss...Just Jokin' XD, Before walking up to him and slapping Kakashi.Kakashi gasped.

"How dare you!" Kakashi had then slapped him back making Deidara give off a girlish scream.

"Hmph!" Deidara slapped back and Kakashi slapped back...Keep repeating that please.The other three Akatsuki member swatched with amusment.

-With Naruto and others

Hey I sense chakra!" Sakura said as the gang got near Kakashi and his spot.They had then arrived.Naruto had let go of Sakura and Hinata's wrist before falling down and laughing with Kiba,Ino, and Lee.Shino just stared unamused while Chouji just kept eating and Hinata giggled.Sakura just sweatdropped at the scene.Infront of them were 3 laughing Akatsuki members and Kakashi and Deidara slapping eachother as their cheeks turned red (They still couldn't see Kakashi's face with the mask on but they knew it was changing colors now).The two slapping men stopped slapping eachother and looked at the people before sayin 'This isn't funny' in a serious tone.Everybody had stopped what they were doing and just stared at eachchother.Deidara broke the silence-

"Saku-chan!" Deidara screamed as he glomped a blushing Sakura.Kakuzu joined Deidara in glomping Sakura.Naruot and the other non-missing-nin friends just watched with a WTF Face.

"What?" asked Kakuzu who was still glomping Sakura.

"You know them!?!" Naruto screamed as he pointed towards the Akatsuki members who walked towards Sakura.She nodded.

"I ended up with Deidara and Sasori when I woke up, and Kakuzu and Hidan came atleast 5 or 10 minutes after," Sakura replied, before shrugging," They kept me company."

Naruto was glaring at the members while Lee cried Anime-Style and started talking about 'Youth going Wrong'.

----

I'll go on and end here people.Sorry it took me awhile..again...

R&R plz


	6. Itachi goes Hn

SORRY

* * *

Naruto blinked once...then twice...before lunging towards Deidara screaming 'YOU KILLED GAARA'. Deidara gave off a girlish scream before running behind Sasori.This sudden move had caused Naruto to fall on his face.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata gasped as she ran to aid Naruto.

"Oh Hinata! You and my ramen equals me and you hanging out happily," Naruto ... tried to sing in his sleep as Hinata aided a newly formed bump on his head.Then everything went back to...normal?

Shino was making new bug friends that were dead, Ino had gotten into a fight with Deidara talking about her hair being much better than his, Kakashi was showing Sasori what he was reading, Lee,Tenten, and Neji were just talking about fighting styles and weapons, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, and Kakuzu,Hidan, and Sakura were walking away from the group, talking about god and money.

"I'm telling you man! Jashin-Sama doesn't care about money! Who need freakin' money if they have freakin' people whose cursed souls are sacrificed to him!" Hidan huffed as he glared at Kakuzu who was just ahking his head.

"What do you mean!? Everybody needs their money to " Kakuzu began before being cut off by something forming on the ground in front of him.

"What is it Kakuzu-San?" Sakura asked as she and Hidan stepped up beside him to see what he was staring at.

"What the freak is that?!" Hidan cried as he pointed at something that looked like a black cacoon.He immediatley pointed his scythe at it.

The black cacoon had then began to crack open and revealing a cloaked figure laying inside it.

"Oh my," Sakura whispered as the black cacoon faded into the ground leaving the cloaked body.

It began to stand, and Sakura saw dark brown hair fall from the figure's face to reveal... Itachi's face? Sakura,Hidan, and Kakuzu stared at the Itachi faced figure as it straightened its back.

"Are you like, Itachi or something?" Hidan asked curiously as he put his scythe away.

"Hn," The now known Itachi person 'Hn'ed.Itachi turned his attention to Sakura who was slowly backing away from him.He raised an eyebrow before smirking inwardly.He took a step forward as she took a step back.

"Hn," Itachi mumbled as he took another step towards her.Sakura took a step back.Itachi's lips the formed a smirk as he took two steps toward her.Hidan and Kakuzu just watched curiously.

_**OMG! SAKURA RUN DANG IT RUN!!**_ Inner Sakura cried as Sakura turned on her heel and began running towards the group in which everyone was mainly at.Itachi took off into a sprint, chasing his prey happily. _It's good to be back_ He thought as he noticed Hidan and Kakuzu chasing after him.

Sakura had saw the group doing what they were doing before she left with Hidan and Kakuzu.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura yelled as she jumped onto his back causing him to tumble over.Sasori had his little orange book and was reading it.

"What is it Sakura?" Whined Kakashi as he began to stand up straight with her still on his back.

"HELP!" Sakura cried as she jumped off his back and turned him towards the way she ran to him.

"What is there to help you wi-" Kakashi began, but was cut off by a 'Hn'.His eyes widened.

"Itachi!" Cried Kakashi as he narrowed his eyes. This had gotten everybody's attention.Kakashi had immediately lunged at Itachi and then-

* * *

HAHAHAHA!

CLIFFY HANGER!

Sorry, I just HAD to do something like this!

Anyways! Sorry for not updating sooner! I feel so worthless now because of it! Oh well!

R&R Plz


End file.
